Kamu bukan senpaiku?
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Pertemuan unik antara Rin dan Sousuke


Title: Kamu bukan senpai ku?

.

Disclaimer: Kamu bukan senpai ku? © Nate Mello Jeevas

Free! Eternal Summer © Kouji Ouj

.

Genre: Friendship

.

Rate: K+

.

Warning: OOC ,SouRin, AU, typo(s), plotless, absurd, EYD ANCUR , etc

.

Setting: Rin dan Sousuke satu SD dengan Rei,Nagisa,Haru,Makoto,serta Kisumi. Umur mereka sepantaran semua, key ;;) ?

.

.

Suka banget? Review + favourite

Suka ? Review

Suka? Males review? Favourite

Review? Tidak suka? Don't flame, onegai..?

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berbaju hitam keluar dari limousine. Pakaiannya formal. Setelan jas dengan sepasang sepatu pantofel. Tunggu... Pria itu membukakan pintu mobil lalu keluar bocah kecil bersurai marun menyandang tas di bahu. Dengan senyum penuh rasa hormat disertai bungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat si pria mengucapkan bahwa mereka berdua telah tiba tempat tujuan kepada bocah surai marun.

"Sawakuma, gendong aku!" Perintah sang bocah bak tuan muda.

"Baiklah, Rin-_sama_."

.

.

Hiruk pikuk kelas 3-2 terlihat normal.

Ruang kelas terasa ramai oleh perbincangan pagi ini. Seperti biasa, anak-anak perempuan mengumpul melingkar membentuk kelompok dengan susunan yang itu-itu lagi, berbisik-bisik sebentar kemudian terkikik. Sedangkan yang laki-laki lebih berisik, tertawa kencang-kencang karena berhasil menjahili si pemalu yang suka duduk di pojokan, atau membuat pesawat-pesawatan yang diambil dari bagian tengah buku tulis yang makin hari makin menipis, dan bahkan satu-dua berkejar-kejaran membuat barisan bangku yang susah-susah disusun sedemikian rupa menjadi berantakan.

GRAK

Bunyi pintu geser di buka paksa menampilkan seorang guru berkacamata dan seorang anak surai marun bermanik merah darah. Anak itu cukup manis untuk ukurannya sebagai laki laki.

Tiba tiba kelas menjadi hening. Eh gak sepenuhnya hening ding, beberapa siswi bisik bisik membicarakan anak baru yang memiliki tampang manis.

Bu guru megane menghiraukan anak anak yang bisik bisik tidak jelas dan menuliskan nama Matsuoka Rin di papan tulis dengan kapur putih.

"Nah Matsuoka, perkenalkan dirimu." perintah sang guru ke Rin yang sedang asyik memandang satu per satu kawan kelasnya . Cengiran ukhuk seringai terlukis di wajah Rin.

Memamerkan beberapa gigi Rin yang rata rata tajam. Niat awal Rin nyengir sih untuk ramah tamah tapi entah kenapa malah terkesan _creepy_. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Matsuoka Rin. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Rin. Salam kenal semua."

Plok plok plok

Gemuruh tepukan tangan formal memenuhi ruangan kelas

Setelah memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk lalu berbasa basi sedikit dengan bu Guru, Rin duduk dengan anak yang duduk paling belakang dekat jendela sesuai perintah .

Rin duduk di sebelah si tukang tidur. Setidaknya itu yang Rin dengar dari suara simpang siur. Meletakkan tas ransel dan usil membangunkan si tukang tidur agar bisa berkenalan. Rin memamerkan cengiran khasnya setelah si anak itu terbangun dengan mata setengah terpejam. Tidak peduli apakah anak itu memperhatikan Rin atau tidak. "Namaku Rin, namamu?"

"Nanase Haruka, hoam."

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Rin merentangkan tangan jenjang nan kurusnya. Melepas semua penat dari mulutnya. Intinya Rin menguap. "Hey Haruka, Haruka Nanase! Hello? Sekarang sudah bel istirahat lho."

Sang empunya nama menggeliat sebentar menatap Rin bingung "kau siapa dan kenapa duduk di kursiku?"

Raut wajah Rin bingung. 30 menit yang lalu mereka berkenalan lalu mengapa si pengantuk dengan mudah melupakannya "Ah aku anak baru. Sensei bilang aku duduk denganmu. Namaku Matsuoka Rin dan aku sudah tau namamu." Kesal. Rin mengulang perkenalan dengan sedikit kesal.

"Begitu ? Kenapa sensei tidak membiarkanmu duduk dengan Kisumi ya? Padahal warna rambut kalian sedikit sama. Kalau kau duduk dengan Kisumi, aku kan jadi bisa duduk dengan Makoto." Oceh Haruka panjang padat dan tidak jelas. Rin bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti alur ucapan Haruka. Atau dia saja yang terlalu bodoh?

"Rin."

"Matsuoka."

Rin menengok mendengar namanya di ucap dua orang "Yeah?"

"Kenapa namamu seperti perempuan? Lagi, kau duduk dengan anak yang senasib denganmu." Tanya seorang anak bermanik ungu. Rambutnya berwarna coklat muda. Pertanyaan anak itu agak _absurd_. Rin mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Namaku Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka. Salam kenal. Kamu jangan ambil pusing pertanyaan absurd Kisumi , ok?" Ujar Makoto sambil tersenyum rupawan. Eh... Nama mereka Kisumi dan Makoto? Kok familiar gitu ya di telinga Rin?

"Panggil saja aku Rin, Makoto. He he enggak kok. Cuman nama kalian hmph-"

Makoto dan Kisumi memandang heran adegan Haruka tiba tiba membekap mulut Rin. Tumben sekali si anak pengantuk itu melakukan hal mencengangkan. Tapi rasanya tadi si Rin tidak mengatakan hal aneh.

"K-kalian tidak lapar? Ke kantin yuk. Bye Matsuoka~" ujar Haruka mendorong keluar kedua temannnya dari kelas secara paksa.

Haruka melambaikan tangan ke arah Rin . Rin menggeleng heran karena teman sebangkunya aneh padahal Rin Merasa tidak mengucapkan hal hal tabu. Aaargh Rin kan juga ingin ke kantin. Rin menggeram frustasi.

"Rin"

"Rin-san"

Rin menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda pirang dan temannya yang berkacamata memanggilnya.

"Mau ke kantin bersama aku dan Rei?"

"Ya."

"Perkenalkan namaku Nagisa dan megane -_sama_ ini namanya Rei -ittai!" Pekik Nagisa ketika sebuah jitakan sayang dari Rei tiba tiba mampir ke surai pirangnya.

"Aku tau itu." Ujar Rin membuat Nagisa dan Rei terherman herman.

"Kok?"

"Karena nama kita sama." Ujar Rin sok misterius disertai kedipan sebelah mata.

Rei dan Nagisa melongo gagal paham ucapan Rin. Mereka berdua terpaku sekaligus ngeri melihat kedipan mata si anak baru "Hey, kalian menunggu apa? Ayo ke kantin!"

Rei menatap Nagisa. Nagisa menatap Rei. Serempak mengendikan bahu dan segera berlari menyusul Rin.

~2606~

Mie ayam, bakso, gorengan, chiki, sampai minuman ringan berbaris rapi di kantin. Rapi dalam arti sesungguhnya.

Manik merah darah Rin melebar gembira. Kantin sekolah ini LUAR BIASA! SUGHOI! Lengkap, rapi, teratur, dan ah! Ada tempat duduk+meja juga. Impian Rin memiliki sekolah berkantin seperti ini terwujud. "Rin, kau mau membeli apa?" Nagisa menepuk pelan bahu Rin menyadarkan Rin dari lamunan noraknya.

Dengan cepat Rin menggelengkan kepala "Aku mau berkeliling kantin dulu. Bye bye~ Rei dan Nagisa~"

"Bye"

"Bye"

.

.

Yamazaki Sousuke umur 9 tahun. Status: Sedang di palak oleh anak anak yang berbadan lebih besar dari nya. Badan jangkungnya terhimpit dinding dan para preman cilik.

Kerah baju Sousuke diangkat tinggi tinggi oleh salah seorang bocah laki laki yang membuat mau tak mau badan Sousuke terangkat sedikit. "Serahkan uangmu! Songong sekali menentang kakak kelas, eh? Punya nyawa berapa kamu?!"

Padahal dalam keadaan genting, Sousuke masih saja tenang sambil menyeruput susu coklat kemasan kotak. "JADI KAMU MAU DIPUKUL YA?!" Gestur tenang Sousuke menaikkan tensi darah para bocah preman.

Suara teriakan preman cilik membuat kantin berisik, kebanyakan karena siswa maupun siswi banyak yang bisik bisik membicarakan adegan palak memalak tanpa ada yang mau membantu Sousuke.

Anak bersurai marun lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengar suara toa salah satu bocah preman, langsung saja ia menghampiri gerombolan preman cilik. "Hey! Beraninya kalian main keroyokan! Dua belas lawan satu pula!"

"Kamu menantang kami, BOCAH?!"

"Kamu sendiri juga masih bocah." Balasan pernyataan Rin membuat gelak tawa seluruh manusia di kantin termasuk Sousuke. Semua kecuali 12 preman.

Sousuke menghampiri Rin setelah menyikut beberapa preman yang menghimpit dinding dan dirinya. "Lawakanmu bagus sekali... Eh namamu siapa? Aku kok kayaknya baru liat kamu?"

Rin menganga tidak percaya. Dengan sebuah sikutan, Sousuke bisa menyingkirkan bocah bocah sok tahu. Itu berarti tadi Sousuke seharusnya bisa mengalahkan bocah bocah itu sekaligus dong tanpa bantuan Rin. Lalu... "Kamu! Kamu bisa berkelahi terus kenapa tadi sengaja terlihat seperti terjepit?!"

"Aku beneran kejepit kok. He he makasih ya untung ada kamu. Aku lagi mencari anggota baru untuk tim judo ku. Bergabung yuk."

"Kamu ketua Judo?"

"Iya, hadeh aku harus mengumpulkan minimal 7 orang untuk membentuk klub Judo. Tapi ada aku dan kamu jadi kurang 5 orang lagi."

"Tapi aku belum-" Ucapan Rin terpotong melihat salah seorang preman mendekati Sousuke membawa ranting. Manik merah darah Rin membulat seolah memberi tanda bahaya ke Sousuke.

DUESS

"Kalian jangan main nyerang dong! Gak liat apa? Aku sedang berbisnis!" Ujar Sousuke ramah disertai hawa intimidasi. Bulu kuduk Rin tiba tiba merinding.

"Bagaimana?" Kali ini Sousuke mengarahkan pembicaraan ke Rin.

"A-aku akan bergabung jika kamu tahu namaku!" Setelah melihat kejadian tadi entah mengapa Rin menjadi gugup dengan Sousuke.

"Matsuoka Rin kan?"

"Eh? Kok-"

"Apa sih yang aku ga tau he he. Selamat bergabung di klub judo, Rin. Nah coba tebak namaku siapa?"

"Senpai?"

"Itu bukan nama, bodoh! Hahaha...omong omong dilihat dari tinggi badan sepertinya kamu setahun lebih muda dariku, kan? Yosh! Selama kamu tidak tahu namaku tidak apa deh panggil aku senpai."

"Hey jangan ungkit tinggi badan dong, senpai! Memang nama mu siapa sih?"

"Cari tahu lah."

Rin menggembungkan pipi. Dia tahu kebanyakan orang akan luluh jika ia bergaya seperti ini. Siapa tau Sousuke juga kan? Yah, namanya juga usaha...

~2606~

Pagi menjelang, burung bercicit samar, mengawali hari setelah dunia yang gelap menyapa bumi. Bocah manik merah darah menyibakkan selimut begitu mendengar suara ketukkan pintu. Bocah itu menyeringai dan menyuruh butler untuk masuk ke kamarnya yang tidak terkunci "Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang ku perintah, Lao?" Tanya Rin tidak sabaran begitu sang butler masuk.

"Sudah, tuan muda. Ini kumpulan informasi yang sudah saya dapatkan mengenai ketua judo yang di sekolah anda, tuan muda."

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang, Lao." Lao membungkukkan badan, mengucapkan permisi, dan segera keluar dari kamar Rin.

.

.

Nama : Yamazaki Sousuke

Usia : 9 tahun

Kelas : 3-1

Sekolah : SD Iwatobi

Ekskul : Judo

Status : Ketua Judo

Tinggi : xxx cm

Berat : xx kg

Anak : pertama dari satu bersaudara

Nama ayah : Mr Yamazaki

Nama ibu : Mrs Yamazaki

.

.

Mulut Rin mangap, maniknya melebar, teriakan alay mengudara dan dapat membuat manusia tuli seketika "SOUSUKE DAN AKU SEBAYA TAPI AKU MALAH MEMANGGILNYA DENGAN SEBUTAN SENPAI?! DEMI JASHIN! ENAK SEKALI DIA!"

End (-dengan tidak elit)


End file.
